overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord: The Undead King
Overlord: The Undead King or ''Overlord: Fushisha no Ō ''is an anime compilation of the Overlord series. It features episodes from one to seven. It was shown in Japan on February 25th 2017. Plot YGGDRASIL a DMMO-RPG that was released in 2126, becoming one of the most popular games has unfortunately anncouned its servers will be closing down after over a decade of service. Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild once feared throughout the game, containing a membership of forty-one players, but now has been reduced to two. In the final hours of the official cancellation of YGGDRASIL, the players Momonga and Herohero are left in their guild base, the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Though Momonga wish for his fellow comrade to stay with him until the game shut down, Herohero decides to call it a night. Now alone Momonga is furious that his friends casually abandoned him but later calms down understanding that they had real life issues to deal with. Not willing to let the last moments of YGGDRASIL go to waste, Momonga takes the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown with him and retires to the Throne Room. As he waits for the countdown, Momonga falls asleep. Upon awakening he finds that the shutdown has already passed and he is unable to log out. More strangely the NPCs have gained minds and wills of their own. Understanding something is wrong Momonga uses the loyalty of the NPCs to his advantage, he acts how the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown should act in regal form. Once Momonga concluded that he was no longer in the game, he wondered if he was the only player transported and if his friends are also on this strange new world. Meanwhile a village is attacked by knights. The massacre is taken noticed by Momonga who initially wished to ignore it, but later decides to intervene. Momonga saves the lives of two young girls. Seeing that they were safe he offers one girl the Horn of the Goblin General. When asked who he is he states his name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Then to take care of the rest of the attackers summons a Death Knight. After the knights retreat he is seen as the village’s savior. Ainz learns the village to be called Cagne Village and is located in the Re-Estize Kingdom and gains more knowledge of the surrounding nations. He later meets the Warrior Captain, Gazef Stronoff and later saves him from the Sunlight Scripture. While fighting against the Sunlight Scripture who had been hired to kill Gazef, Ainz is surprised to see that they utilize Tier Magic from YGGDRASIL. Their spells pose little threat to him and after they fail to kill him with an angel he captures them to be interrogated. While holding court with the rest of the denizens of Nazarick. He declares himself to be Ainz Ooal Gown and his intent to make his name legendary so as to spread its name far and wide and seek out his comrades. Demiurge one of the Floor Guardians has misinterpreted a previous conversation with Ainz and believes he wishes for world conquest and makes it the goal of the NPCs to achieve their master’s wish. Trivia * Some new scenes that were added include: Suzuki Satoru logging into the game, additional scenes of Momon and Nabe in E-Rantel and an extended fighting sequence with Momon vs Hamsuke. Gallery Category:Movies